Late Night War Table Stratagies
by 1337Kitty
Summary: Lani finds Cullen at the war table late at night. She decides to help with his inability to sleep. (part of a fic/art exchange with Sangosweetz and very NSFW.)


Leaning over the war table, Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before picking up one of several scattered pieces of paper. A lone candle cast long shadows among the markers on the map. This wasn't the way he wanted to spend his night, but sleep eluded him. Might as well start on tomorrow's work. So much was riding on these next few missions. He had strategies plan, horses to acquire, paperwork to-

"I thought I'd find you here."

He jumped, hand flying to his pommel, fingers flexing on the sword's hilt, but found Lani standing in the doorway. Her hair, in a single hastily-made braid, draped over her left shoulder and she wore only a man's tunic that nearly fell to her knees.

Breathing a sigh, the commander relaxed, releasing the grip on his blade. "I'm sorry, Lani, I hope I didn't startle you," Cullen said, his voice gentle but gruff around the edges.

The elf crossed the room, her bare feet padding on the stone floor, with worry knitting her brows together. "Can't sleep?"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Please don't worry about me. Go on to bed. I'll join you soon."

"Cullen," Lani said soothing and low. She raised her hands, framing his cheeks, and pulled his head down to hers. His mouth was warm and welcoming. It had only been hours since their last kiss, but she craved it- yearned for it- like she had needed him all her life.

He groaned against her mouth, the sound shaking Lani to her core. Cullen's hand snaked up her thighs, rucking up the shirt, only to find bare skin. She wasn't wearing anything underneath! His mind went fuzzy at this revelation, and his cock- ragingly hard. Gasping, he pulled her closer, his tongue sliding into her mouth. His stubble scratched against the delicate skin of Lani's chin. She felt his broad hand stroke her neck gently, as if she might break.

The commander pulled back, "We should-"

"Hush," the elven mage whispered, trailing a line of kisses down his neck. He shivered. Her hands didn't stop as they traveled downward over the slope of his metal breast plate. Cullen swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He felt Lani's feather-light touch though the armor, his skin prickling in anticipation. Not pausing, her hands traveled lower, settling over his belt. The jingling of the buckle coming undone was the only noise in the room, although he could barely hear it over his pounding heart.

Lani knelt and, with fluid motions, working free the button of his breeches. His manhood tented the fabric. Teasingly, with a smirk, she grazed her fingertips over it. Cullen stifled a moan, his right hand reaching out to the war table to steady himself. The button popped free. The elf, eyeing his well endowed length, freed him from his constraints. Leaning forward, she licked the head of his cock, teasing the slit ever-so-slightly.

"Andraste almighty!"

Lani lifted her gaze, raising and eyebrow. Cullen stood stiff, eyes wide, and panting. His hand gripped the table with white knuckles.

"Maker's breath, do _that_ again."

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned her attention back to his arousal. Lani, skimming a palm over his shaft, licked the underside of his manhood. Cullen's resulting groan sent a thrill down her spine. Grinning, the elf licked again, this time ending with a kiss on the tip.

"Please, Lani," Cullen rasped, his voice deep and husky. He felt as if he were going to die from the tease alone. Although if he were going to die, this would be the best way to go. His fingers gently undid the braid, threaded through her hair. He couldn't help the fact he loved her hair, loved her.

The elf opened her mouth, engulfing the head of his throbbing cock. He was so hard and hot- like velvet encased steel. Moving her right hand, Lani stroked him softly at first before moving on to a firmer grip. Her left hand delved into his breeches, palming his tight balls. She sucked on him, watching him close his eyes with head tilted back and moan. The reaction made her lips curve around him. Closing her eyes herself, Lani focused entirely on the man she had in her mouth- so hard, so needy, and utterly at her mercy.

Gently, he tugged her off of him and helped her to her feet. "Ugh, your teasing is going to break me, Ghilani!" he groaned. Then Cullen's mouth came crashing down on hers, his tongue delving to meet her own. He kissed her ferociously, a small growl rumbling in his chest as he backed the mage up until she bumped against the war table. Picking her up, he set Lani on the table. The map markers scattered with a clatter.

"I do believe," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "that is my tunic, my dear." His voice was low, husky, and had the hint of a laugh as he kissed her neck. A broad hand rucked up her shirt, finding and caressing her wonderful pale breast, his thumb moving slow circles around her nipple. Cullen kissed his way to her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth, drawing sudden and strong.  
Gasping, Lani arched into his touch, tangling her fingers into his silky hair.

"It looks better on you," the Commander whispered with a quiet laugh, sending warm puffs of air over her now wet and swollen nipple. He moved swiftly to the other one, his tongue laving over it, sending sparks of heat straight to her belly. Lying down on the table, the map markers were displaced further. Some of them falling off the table entirely, but she couldn't find it in her to care at this point.  
His hurried kisses traveled down, under each breast, around her navel, never stopping. Lowering himself, he licked her there- in her soaking wet folds.

"Ah!"

Cullen looked up at her, locking his glittering eyes with hers. He licked his lips leisurely, a smirk forming at the corners of his gleaming mouth. Ducking his head, he rushed forward, placing open-mouthed kisses across delicate flesh. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place as his tongue ravaged her clit. A long moan escaped her lips, tangling both hands in his hair. So close... so close... Relentlessly, he drew the nub in his mouth and sucked gently.

Lani screamed, her hands rushing to muffle the sound as she came fast and hard. Wave after wave of blissful heat washed over her. Her thighs quivered, her body arched.  
"Cullen!" the elf keened his name, a wave of warmth flooding her entire body. When she regained her composure, Lani opened her eyes to see the commander watching her, his hand still stroking her folds.  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her soft and tenderly, "Wrap your arms around me."

Even though Lani's bones felt as if they were made of jelly, she did what she was told. Then he lifted her into his strong arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were moving, although she didn't know where until the cold wood of the door met her back. The sweet naked heat of his cock slid through Lani's folds, tantalizing her to no end. Gasping, she stared into his golden eyes, only inches from her own. Cullen braced one hand on the door, the other holding her hips steady as he breached her agonizingly slow.  
The door thudded against her back.

The mage opened her mouth in a silent gasp. Cullen's hand flew to the door, latching it.

"Is someone in there?" called an all-too-familiar feminine accented voice.

"Yes, Josephine," Cullen answered, his mouth grimaced, straining himself to sound normal.  
The door thumped again, driving Lani's hips hard against him. Biting her lip, she fought back a giggle.

There was a pause. "Commander, you do know what time it is? Whatever are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so I... thought to... go over the war table. What are you doing up at... this time?" he panted, not able to help but grinding his hips into her. The elf squeaked, biting into his shoulder to keep from making more noise. Lani was spread wide, helplessly impaled on his thick wonderful cock, and if Josie didn't leave soon she felt like she was going to die.

"I thought I heard a strange noise..."

Cullen forced a laugh. "Nobody is here but me."

Another pause. "Well, do go to sleep soon. It's bad for your health, and you know how the Inquisitor worries."

"I will," Even though he spoke to Josephine, his eyes were on Lani, and a smile spread across his face. The footsteps of the Antivan diplomat faded, and ended with the sound of a door closing.

Then silence.

He slammed into her, quickly gaining speed. Leaning forward, she kissed him, claiming his mouth with her own. She was so wet, so heated, so tight... he never wanted it to end. A bead of sweat slipped down the side of his forehead, a lock of hair plastered to his skin. There was no warning when she came again. She arched into him, moaning, legs tightening around his narrow hips. She shook uncontrollably, her vision going blurry as warmth flooded her limbs.

Cullen thrust in and out with short jerking movements. His rhythm faltered, stuttering. Lani knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He broke, shuddering almost violently, throwing back his head, shouting at his release as he slammed into her one more time. Holding himself deep within her, he jerked again and again, flooding her insides. The ex-templar slumped against her, his chest heaving, and rested his forehead against hers.

Gingerly, he set her down and steadied her wobbly legs. Shoving himself back into his breeches, he blushed as the elf watched.

"Lani, my love, lets go to bed." Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Cullen scooped her up in his arms. Immediately, the elf relaxed in his grip as he gently carried her to her chambers. With great care, he deposited her in her giant bed. Swiftly, she scooted to the right side of it. The commander undressed and the bed dipped as he climbed in. The next day they would have to explain why all the map pieces were scattered to the winds, but he didn't care. Cullen was hers and Lani was his, and he prayed to the Maker that it would always be that way. Now and forever.


End file.
